La Dernière Légende
by Julie-Write
Summary: Le mal règne. Entre une élève guerrière, un adolescent rêvant de plage et de pastèque, une Sorcière bientôt couronnée et un jeune homme cherchant la vérité, certains veillent dans l'ombre. Le bien n'a aucune chance, et ils le savent. Une seule personne peut régler ça : la Légende des Dragons. Trouver cette personne est dur, mais faisable. Et n'oubliez pas : le Dragon s'éveille.


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma deuxième histoire sur l'univers Kingdom Hearts ! Alors, c'est la première histoire qui se passe dans un univers alternatif que je poste ici, et j'espère surtout réussir à gérer tous les personnages... Mais passons aux explications !**

**Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant le premier volume de Game of Thrones -il y aura d'ailleurs parfois quelques "insultes" moyenâgeuses- et en regardant la série Once Upon A Time. Il y aussi le film Le Labyrinthe qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur l'aventure et le fantastique. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que les personnages auront un autre nom, qu'ils changeront plus tard. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il risque d'y avoir un peu -beaucoup ?- d'OOC. Pour moi, un changement de nom équivoque à un léger changement de personnalité.**

**Mais commençons.**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Les personnages Disney à Disney et les personnages Final Fantasy à Square Enix. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient. Quant à l'image, il s'agit de mon image de profil, venant d'une scène de la sére anglophone Game of Thrones. Elle devrait normalement changer bientôt.**

**RATING : Du T pour vulgarité chevalière, qui virera peut-être en M au fil de l'histoire.**

**GENRE : Beaucoup d'Action-Aventure, du Fantastique et peut-être un peu de Drame et de Romance, mais je ne suis sûre de rien.**

**PAIRING : Je pense mettre du TerrAqua ainsi que de l'AkuShi, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre. Après, je mettrais plusieurs sous-entendus pour essayer de satisfaire tout le monde -et moi en particulier vu mes goûts variés.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Les passages sont découpés selon le personnage. Je n'ai pas mis de nom, mais un personnage en particulier sera visé. Il y en aura parfois deux.**

**DÉDICACE**** À : Bien sûr Yunaeris, une fille fantastique et une auteure accomplie ! Je fais aussi une grosse bise à Taylor, toi qui a lue une bonne partie du chapitre I, avant de te plaindre pour avoir la suite !**

**Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

Les montagnes sont considérées comme des merveilles, parce qu'elles gardent leur apparence pendant plusieurs milliers d'années. Je suis comme elles le temps n'a aucune emprise sur moi. Je m'appelle Sid Yen, communément appelé Yen Sid. Mais contrairement à ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas mon histoire. Non, c'est tout simplement l'histoire de plusieurs héros, alliés ou non des Ténèbres des héros que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas. Et je me fais un plaisir de vous raconter leur histoire.

Cette histoire commence dans la chambre d'un garçon un garçon bien ordinaire, comme bon nombre d'entre nous. Ce garçon s'appelait Robin.

Robin était allongé sur son lit, regardant son plafond blanc. Les vacances commençaient enfin. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, tournant ses yeux bleu-marine vers la porte noire et blanche de sa chambre.

Victor -son jumeau- passa sa tête et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de s'adosser contre la porte.

- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda t-il. (Robin se releva et se contenta de fixer le parquet en bouleau. Victor se racla la gorge, attirant son attention il ajouta :) Hugo, Percy et Ophélie vont à la plage.

- Et ? fit Robin, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu veux aller les rejoindre ? Ou tu veux venir avec Sasha, Kinsley et moi ? Amanda ne peut pas venir.

Robin haussa les épaules, alors que son frère soufflait. Victor vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant son bras autour des épaules de son jumeau.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Victor, inquiet.

Robin lâcha un léger soupir, avant de se lever et de sortir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lança :

- Tout va bien.

* * *

><p>Assise devant une table, un livre à la main lisait Amanda. La jeune femme remit une de ses mèches bleues derrière son oreille, tandis que ses yeux de la même couleur lisaient les lignes avec ennui.<p>

La porte de l'immense bibliothèque familiale s'ouvrit en grinçant, alors qu'Amanda mettait son index et son majeur sur son tympan. Alexandre se dirigea vers elle, se pencha en avant de regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Excuse-moi, fit le jeune homme.

Amanda balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jugeait inutile de le faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, observant sans grande attention les cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval de son ami. Alexandre s'assit sur la table en acajou, observant Amanda de ses yeux absinthe.

Il trouvait son amie gracieuse. Elle était belle, gracieuse et charmante. Du moins, quand elle le voulait bien elle pouvait être un véritable garçon manqué lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Alors qu'Alexandre allait lui demander ce qu'elle lisait, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Quatre hommes. Une fille. Que faisaient-ils au château ? Le premier homme était le propriétaire du château, Esteban. Esteban était chaleureux, ferme tout en restant aimable il était comme le deuxième père d'Alexandre et Amanda.

Il avait comme toujours noué ses cheveux noirs, laissant une mèche de cheveux retomber du côté droit de son visage. Il ne rasait que rarement sa petite barbe ainsi que sa moustache et ses cicatrices sur la joue gauche et l'œil droit étaient visibles heureusement pour lui, ça ne gênait en aucun cas sa beauté naturelle.

Alexandre jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux vêtements que son « père » avait mit. Esteban avait revêtit une chemise à jabot blanche, un manteau de satin bleu avec les armoiries royales -deux clés croisées- ainsi qu'un simple pantalon marron. Enfin, il avait mit des bottes cirées noires.

Oui, le Maître -c'était généralement comme ça qu'Amanda et lui l'appelait- était sur son trente-et-un. Les invités et lui arrivèrent rapidement devant eux. Un seul regard du Maître fit descendre Alexandre de la table et se lever Amanda.

Ils se tinrent tous deux droits comme des « I », se lançant parfois quelques regards furtifs. Amanda remarqua près de la porte menant à l'immense bibliothèque d'Esteban une jeune fille qui devait avoir entre quatorze et seize ans. Elle avait une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux bleu-marine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Amanda fronça les sourcils et donna un discret coup de coude à Alexandre, qui sursauta et tourna les yeux vers elle. Son amie sourit aux invités tout en fixant la jeune fille éloignée du groupe. Le jeune homme suivit son regard, fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. Maître Esteban était sur le point de présenter les invités. Il désigna d'un chaleureux signe de la main un vieillard courbé, donnant l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se tenir droit. Malgré ce physique assez désavantageux, il dégageait une étrange sensation de puissance.

Son crâne était chauve, alors qu'un bouc blanc envahissait son menton. L'invité avait la peau mate et les yeux dorés ses iris allaient de l'ambré au doré selon la luminosité. C'en était effrayant. Il portait une chemise grise ainsi qu'un long manteau de zibeline noir ses bottes étaient aussi noires que le charbon.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous présente Maître Xénon. Le propriétaire du Domaine, commença Esteban. (Les deux élèves se penchèrent en avant pour témoigner leur respect au Maître, qui leur dit de se relever d'un signe de la main.) Voici ses élèves : Tom et Raphaël.

Les deux autres hommes s'avancèrent, firent un signe de tête -ainsi qu'un léger sourire à Amanda-, avant de retourner à leur place, derrière leur Maître. Le premier des garçons, Tom, était brun et avait une peau aussi blanche qu'Amanda il possédait un corps musculeux et des yeux bleus. Sa tenue se résumait à une chemise à jabot blanche, un pantalon de très bon goût -d'après la jeune fille- et des bottes cirées bordeaux.

Lorsque Tom sourit à Amanda, elle fit de même. Alexandre se contenta d'observer attentivement Raphaël. Il avait des cheveux blancs -ou argentés ?- lui arrivant aux épaules ainsi que des yeux turquoise. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée il devait venir du Sud. Concernant les vêtements, c'était les mêmes que Tom.

- Xénon, je te présente mes élèves : Amanda et Alexandre, fit Esteban.

- Ils sont comme tu me les avais décrits ! (Xénon s'approcha d'Amanda et Alexandre, avant de les observer.) Ce petit est aussi grand et robuste que ce que je pensais ! Quant à cette jeune fille… tu ne t'es pas trompé lors de ta description.

Amanda rougit fortement, alors que le vieux Xénon lâchait un rire, affirmant qu'il plaisantait. Alexandre n'en fut pas sûr, mais il cru apercevoir dans les yeux du vieillard une lueur malsaine.

Raphaël regarda la jeune fille appuyée contre le mur près de la porte, avant d'aller la chercher. Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit.

- Je vous présente Xavia, une _amie_, dit Raphaël.

Xavia offrit un léger sourire à Alexandre et Amanda, faisant la fameuse révérence. Elle portait une robe de soie aussi noire que ses cheveux, mettant en valeur sa légère poitrine, pensa Amanda. Des bottes à petits talons lui servaient de chaussures. Enfin, Alexandre remarqua un collier en forme de montre à gousset attaché autour de son cou.

- Serait-elle à ton goût ? lui murmura Amanda.

Le jeune Alexandre tourna la tête vers elle, non sans avoir sursauté l'instant d'avant. Il accorda un bref sourire aux invités, avant de murmurer à Amanda, les dents serrés :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux pucelles de douze ans.

- Tu es bien prude, ma jolie, railla la jeune femme.

- Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ces deux hommes en chaleur ne veulent qu'une chose, te donner le titre véritable de femme ?

- Tais-toi donc un peu tu n'y connais rien. Ils sont juste impatients de me connaître. Peut-être que cette jeune pucelle ne leur convient pas, répliqua Amanda.

- Ils sont impatients de te connaître, c'est bien vrai. Ils sont impatients de connaître ton corps ! chuchota Alexandre, ne se faisant pas remarquer des invités. Et crois-moi, elle n'est sûrement plus pucelle depuis bien longtemps.

Ils reçurent tous deux une tape sur l'épaule, alors qu'Esteban leur souriait.

- Amanda, Alexandre, vous discuterez ce soir.

* * *

><p>Kinsley se prélassait sur sa terrasse, tout comme Sasha et Victor. L'auburn releva ses lunettes de soleil de son nez, tournant la tête vers Victor. Vu qu'aucun d'eux n'aimait la plage, ils bronzaient tous les trois sur la terrasse de Kinsley.<p>

- Robin n'est pas venu ? demanda t-elle.

Victor n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, lâchant un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, si c'est ça que tu demandes.

- Il n'est pas avec Hugo, Percy et Ophélie ? demanda Sasha en s'étirant.

Victor haussa les épaules, donnant l'impression de dormir. Sasha se mit sur le côté de sa chaise longue, baissant légèrement ses lunettes. Il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils, faisant rire Kinsley.

- Vous voulez aller au Marché ? demanda t-il.

- Pour quoi faire ? soupira Victor.

Kinsley lui donna une petite tape sur le front, alors qu'il lâchait un gémissement. Il frotta de son pouce la zone endolorie, alors que Sasha explosait de rire.

- D'accord ! dit Victor. Mais à condition que tu arrêtes de me frapper !

- Pauvre chou ! rigola Kinsley.

* * *

><p>Le Marché. Un endroit où les gens se disputent les meilleures affaires, où les commerçants vont tout faire pour vider leur stock. Le Marché est un endroit où l'on est libre, car il n'y a pas de gardes. Et certains l'apprennent parfois à leurs dépens…<p>

Sur les toits se tenait un garçon sa ressemblance avec Sasha était troublante. Le garçon lâcha un rire en voyant trois personnes encapuchonnées, avant de rentrer dans un bâtiment grâce à une fenêtre ouverte.

Pendant ce temps, les trois personnes encapuchonnées se frayaient un passage vers la Place.

- Tu es sûr, Princesse ? railla l'un des deux hommes, alors qu'une mèche argentée dépassait de sa capuche.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse. Je suis une fille comme les autres.

- Si tu le dis.

Amanda souffla, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir quelque chose.

- Que dira ton Maître ? demanda Tom. Xénon est plutôt cool avec nous, mais Esteban…

- Alexandre me couvre, résuma la jeune femme.

Tom lâcha un simple « Oh », avant de regarder à droite et à gauche. Raphaël se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

- Avancez, ordonna t-il. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on nous suit.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, murmura Amanda, qui se fit entendre malgré le brouhaha du Marché.

- Mon instinct me dit qu'on nous suit. Et mon instinct a toujours raison.

Amanda soupira, lâchant un « Très bien ! » exaspéré, avant de remettre sa capuche en place et d'avancer. Tom et Raphaël la suivirent, prenant garde à ne pas la perdre de vue.

Amanda était émerveillée. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait incognito le Maître était légèrement surprotecteur. Elle s'arrêta à beaucoup de stands, se faisant à chaque fois emmenée par les deux garçons.

Raphaël se sentait constamment suivit, alors que Tom et Amanda « roucoulaient » ensembles.

- Tu as déjà vu les Jeux de l'Horreur ?! Non, je ne te crois pas, dit Amanda.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! s'écria Tom, alors qu'Amanda rigolait.

- Je te crois, je te crois ! cria à son tour Amanda.

Raphaël lâcha un soupir, avant de pousser les deux amis pour les faire avancer.

- Dépêchez-vous ! râla t-il, avant de sourire à Amanda. Tu n'as pas pu voir les Jeux de l'Horreur, mais tu pourras peut-être voir un dragon.

* * *

><p>Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle se tenait Vincent. Sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, seul brillait ses yeux d'ambre. Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas.<p>

Une personne cambrée se tint devant lui, alors que ses yeux dorés fixaient le jeune homme.

- Vincent, dit-il en tant que salutation.

- Papi Xé-, commença Vincent.

- Ne dis pas mon nom ! Combien de fois te l'ais-je déjà dis ?

- Un million de fois. Alors, Papi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'homme s'avança et tendit une bourse semblant bien remplie. Le sourire de Vincent s'agrandit. Tuer était un passe-temps, et s'il était payé c'était encore mieux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il du tac au tac.

- Une fille. Et il me semble que tu la connais.

Vincent perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Le vieux croûton ne parlait quand même pas de… ?

- Donc, tu veux que j'assassine Naelys ?

- Tu as tout compris. Elle met mes plans en danger.

- Et comment pourrait-elle le faire ? Ce n'est qu'une fille naïve et faible.

- Alors ce sera plus simple de la tuer.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne prenne la bourse.

- Je m'occupe de la Sorcière.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris qui est qui à cause des noms, mais l'indice que je peux vous donner si vous avez eu du mal est de regarder la première lettre de chaque nom ! Ensuite, j'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'OOC... Je précise aussi que normalement, l'action ne commencera qu'au chapitre 5, comme à chaque fois. Même s'il y aura des scènes "épiques", l'histoire n'aura pas véritablement commencée. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu.<strong>


End file.
